Apprentice of the Saint
by IllusionistXReality
Summary: The begginings of a new evil. Saint Dane's apprentice, and heir to the throne of Halla.
1. Prelude

Pendragon Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Pendragon, nor do I own any of it's characters.

_**Apprentice of the Saint**_

**_The_** _night seemed to shift with unease under the light of the waxing moon. It would be full in only a day's time. In the still cavern, hidden beneath a lake of dark waters, a jumble of unrecognizable notes played. The black waters gained a white haze as a light began to seep from its uncharted depths, breaking the surface with a magnificent glow to rival that of the celestial moon's. The light disappeared behind the curtain of black, and the world seemed to stand still. The only movement for that brief pause was the leaves in the gentle wind stirring through the strange forest around._

_Suddenly, the surface began to ripple smoothly under the night sky. The black waters swirled as creatures unseen slid beneath the surface, an ominous feel tainting the air. All at once, the light from the moon, the shadows around, the air caressing and the feel of the world seemed to blend into one, then fade away as a song arose, softly at first. The sweet voices that joined in chorus complemented each other, growing stronger with each note. They sang in a language unnotable, their song both luring and foreboding. Male voices joined the choir, their deeper tones pulling away any attention not gained before. It seemed that even the trees and the wind longed to visit the song, deep beneath the black, cold water. _

_Amidst the forests, a figure stood, waiting in the shadows. The breeze carried the deadly song towards the figure's ears, causing a pause within their mind. At once, the form took off through the night, slipping from shadow to shadow and out of sight. They came upon the lake, seeing the cliff of stones above, and the murky waters stirring. They seemed to be lured closer. Closer still, until their sleek form showed in the celestial light._

_The girl who stood could be no older than 16, yet her deep blue eyes held wisdom beyond most. She slipped closer to the waters, closing her eyes as she felt the song, welcoming her, pulling her closer. Her form was hidden beneath a traveling cloak, which she slipped away to show pale shoulders and long, sleek platinum hair. She wore a hunter's outfit, adorned in leather, furs at her shoulders. She listened to the song, then slowly pulled away from the water, recognition forming in her eyes as they slowly turned green. She took a long, deep breath, then dived into the black, black lake. _

_When she emerged, slashes reached across her face and she gasped for air, swimming violently to the edge only to push a soaked form onto the shore. She was about to say something, but a pale, translucent hand snaked around her throat and pulled her under. The lake slowly calmed, and the song began to die away. The figure upon the shore lay breathlessly, the silver light reflecting from it. It took moments. The air chilled and circled the lake, tossing the waters from side to side, as if searching._

_Out she came, a dagger at hand. The girl slashed at hands that reached through the waters, and fought to reach the shore. Her eyes blazed gold as she kicked and struggled. She turned and crawled onto shore, pushing the form she'd brought up away from the waters, a desperate look in her gaze. Hands snaked around her ankles, drawing back. The beings began to hum again, drawing her halfway into a trance. She relaxed and let them pull her, but the second she felt the cold waters again, she grabbed one of the boulders, swinging her other arm to it as well and heaved herself out of the waters. The hands fell away as ear-splitting screeches filled the night._

_The girl gasped, laying beside the form and looking up at the sky. Her eyes slowly turned to a dull blue as she caught her breath, black blood falling from wounds that had been wrought by the creatures of the lake. She rolled her head to the motionless form beside her, realization striking. At once, she rolled to her knees and sprung to one of the trees. It held the marking of a crudely cut star. She reached to the branches, feeling for something. At once she pulled a light, yellow bag from its depths, pulling a vile from within it. She moved to the form, rolling him over, seeing his silver hair strewn across his face. She recognized him. Quickly, she uncapped the vile and propped his head on her knee, brushing aside his silver locks away and pressing the vile of dark liquid against his lips._

_"Please, M'lord…" She whispered softly in a smooth, dark tone. She tipped the vile up just slightly and poured it into his mouth, little bits at a time. Her deep gaze turned dark blue with worry as she watched him. "Come back.." She whispered in her entrancing tone, tipping more into his mouth. She leaned away as he began to caugh and open his icy blue eyes. She watched him, a slight smirk winding its way across her full, burgundy lips. "Welcome back." She said, allowing him up. Her wounds were almost completely healed. He looked to her, then to the cuts over her body._

_"Tend to your wounds, I have a quest for you." He said, his gaze serious, yet playful all the same. Without question, she took another vile, this one green, and wiped it over her cuts. They broke open again, but the blood then turned silver under them, and healed with ease. She stood and bowed to the man as he brushed away the water from his clothes. She looked up, her eyes shinning deep green. _

_"You've a task?" She asked softly, the eagerness shown in her eyes not leaking into her patient voice. She listened carefully for his words, hanging on his every breath. _

_"You've read my journals, I trust?" He asked, taking her simple nod as answer enough. "Then you are caught up. It is your turn at last. I'll send a ring to Renu, but you… For you, I bring this." He took a silver chain from his neck and placed it around hers, backing away as she fixed it beneath the folds of her dress. From there, the two disappeared into the forest to discuss her first Teritory. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Journal 1**

My lord and Saint has sent for me at long last, my dearest Renu. You've been reading his journals alongside me for years, thus know what this means. You are now my Acolyte, and as such must care for those who pass through the Flume. As I left, I wondered how you'd fare without my guidance. Use this letter as proof that you are no longer my servant, but my apprentice. I pray for you nightly in your search for your parents, and thank you from the depths of my heart for not turning me away. I'm not sure just how long I've been gone to you, but I'm sure its been a while. When I left our beloved territory, I couldn't help but feel sorrow. I could sense changing times ahead, and it made me wonder even more if my place wasn't there, with you. Our Lord told me I'd be back in time, so I will promise you here that upon pain of eternal torment, I will be there for you again.

It was frightful, trying to get through the waters unharmed by the Nyrias. They're even worse up close. I could hardly keep my own mind still under the power of their song. If it weren't for the Saint, I'd have drowned and given into their sad, sad melodies. The water burned like acid. It truly was like swimming through the tears of many. I suppose the stories of the Lake of Sorrows may be correct. Though… This has brought me off track. Once in the cavern below, I realized the velvety moss that the lord has me weave lines the walls, making it glitter brighter than the full moon. I was amazed, and rather confused. How could this be the place hold so many events? I was about to ask before he cried into the cave, "Regnil!", and I witnessed for myself as the beautiful displays of lights and notes as the cavern bloomed into a haven of colors. It was, if at all possible, better than what he had described.

At first I hesitated to step into it, but followed quickly after the Saint, and just in time. The lights engulfed us, blinding me temporarily before I saw unfamiliar, dark skies passing by us at a quick pace. It was lined with stars, and there was such an energy! It was like when we touched the moonstone that landed in the forest. I could barely stand under the intensity while waiting for the end that came all too soon. I felt it begin to slow, the sounds returning just before I fell to cold ground with a thud. I could barely think from how much power was given, and then it was taken away, leaving the familiar thirst for more. He helped me to my feet and whispered to me 'If you like, m'dear, then you can feel that all you wish when Halla is ours'. I would love to show you that power, which is why I await that day even more.

* * *

My first step into Regnil was the hardest. It took me a while on my feet to regain my head, and then I noticed the tall, colored towers hovering above us. So many colors in one place I'd never before seen so many colors! Not even in the ceremonies we held for the Ceremonies of Divining. They striped the buildings gaudily, making them look as if a Jester's robes had been painted Technicolor and plastered over their great walls.The Lord and master led me along a bright blue pathway, bringing me towards the dizzying light of their second moon. He explained to me, that where our world is always 'Night' in their terms, this bright time marked their 'Day'… The time they stayed awake. I was curious, but wanted no part in the horrid thing. Finally, we came to a stop, and as the buildings had suggested, the place truly was a land of Jesters, for the clothing I was given to fit in was exactly that. It was unbecoming for an Illusionist, even one of my low ranking. I wore bright red pants, the color of mother's lips in her youth, that stuck tightly to my skin. The top was also tight, a dark green with gold edges and designs. It showed my figure more than I liked, and I thought that I'd surely be taken as a scoundrel. The shirt's tails fell to the back of my knee, and I wore what Master Dane called 'Boots". They were black leather, with died wood under the heel, and their toes curved up and around such as those of the little people's. Over that I wore a black cloak that clasped on golden wolves' heads on my shoulder and fell to the ground. 

Dane was lucky, as he wore black pants and a dark blue top, lined in grey with the same design as my own. His cloak fell from silver serpents, and he wore flat shoes. Why I had to dress the part I did, I did not know. Nor did I like it. But I walked on without complaint as he bade me, my hair bound back. We passed by great walls which held a door marked with the star all the Flumes were guarded by. It was no different from there than the glimpse I'd gotten before. Blinding light flooded the area, making the colors stand out even worse. My head and my eyes would not like this trip. According to the Lord, I'd need to get used to it, for most territories were such. Bright.

We quickened pace and filed into a crowded hallway, filled with people with odd cloths and funny postures. They looked like vultures in human form. It wasn 't until I got a closer look that I realized their hooked noses and wrinkled skin. They looked like our Goblins, only grey and oddly attired. They frightened me with their bright blue eyes. I thought for sure that we'd be caught, as we looked so much different. We walked past a reflective wall, and I realized that my reflection looked like theirs. I looked to Lord Dane, and he did as well, but when I turned to him, he looked the same as ever. We must have been using this world's Glamour, for the beasts didn't take a second look. My head spun with the ideas, and as I was about to ask, The Lord pulled me aside to an empty room and pressed me against a wall, bringing his lips closely to my ear so as not to be heard.

"You are in charge of keeping the young Pendragon and his friends occupied. Do not speak in the presence of the people here, not unless given permission by myself." He said quickly before standing strait and smirking, his eyes giving a mysterious twinkle. "Now, my dear… Shall we take over this territory quickly, or toy with the young Traveler's mind?" He asked, his voice seeping with a joyful leer. I knew the answer he wanted, and surprisingly, I felt as if I did, too.

"Let us toy. It's been long since the last encounter." I heard myself saying, matching his tone. It scared me how easily it came out. How I was able to push myself from my mind and take over. She scared me. Oh, Renu! I knew it would get me into trouble, and it has. You'll see… first I must relay my story. No self can be trusted. Remember this, my friend.

My Lord Dane took me once more down the hallways, almost skipping in his odd delight. Oddly enough, he didn't seem to be the only one. Some of the creatures used that odd skip/walk, reminding me once more of the jesters that I'd seen in my youth. I kept quickly after him, eventually adopting his stride and step so as to fit in better. At last, we came to grand gates of a crystalline glass that towered far above us, guarding the entrance to a gaily colored castle, with large spears atop their pointed roofs and windows in all shapes and sizes. It had no uniform, no definite shape, and the colors were bright enough to stun anyone. How could these beasts stand it here? They were nauseating. But then… so was everything else in this twisted little world.

When I looked into the reflection of the gates, I did not see the lord and I, but two goblins as oddly dressed as the rest. I ran after my lord, Dane, again and quickly matched his stride once more before seeing a young man much like your tribesmen, only weaker, slipping around a corner. I dared not speak to Saint, but I reached out to his arm and motioned towards the boy. The lord gave a slight smirk and chills ran down my spine as I felt myself mirror it. It was Bobby Pendragon.

* * *

The boy seemed frightened instead of disgusted at the sights. Frightened and sick. He wore a bright orange top with poofed sleeves and red pants that bulged around his waist and hips, then came slickly to points at his blue shoed feet. The poor soul looked lowly, even for around here, and the goblins looked to him with snickers and smirks. I could see the wheels turning behind their beady eyes as they walked by the boy and gathered into groups. 

"This is your charge." Came the saint's cool voice. I felt myself give a sly grin and I narrowed my eyes at the boy. So he was to be my foe? My toy? It seemed hardly a challenge. So long as the traveler here knew nothing of his duties, that was the role I'd play. At Saint's command, I slipped away from him, keeping carefull eye on the boy as he attempted to blend in. There was no way I'd get him alone without notice, so I quickly hid beside the gates, watching as goblin after goblin passed by. Finally came my chance. When Bobby rounded the corner, I quickly reached out and placed a hand over his mouth, pulling him into my hiding space.

He did try to scream, and he struggled, but eventually I let go, giving a soft "shh" as I did. He listened well enough. There was no way he was fitting in here, not dressed like that. So I whispered to him that he should not speak to any soul here, not without _my_ ok. When he asked who I was, I simply grinned, realizing the glamour had worked even on him. "Zania" I said quickly, taking the name off one of the worker's nametags as they walked by. It seemed suiting enough. So Zania I would be. He didn't seem sure whether I was trustworthy or not, which to him I wasn't, so I gave a wry little grin and turned to walk away. "Welcome to Regnil, traveler." I said before walking off, knowing that alone should work. It did…


End file.
